Illusion
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Afin de maintenir leurs relations intactes, Ikkaku et Yumichika s'imaginent qu'ils ne font rien... romance ET friendship, en même temps yaoi


-1**Titre : Illusion**

**Auteur : la merveilleuse Anders (comment ça « pas merveilleuse » ?)**

**Rating : T (pour yaoi et lime, enfin, je crois, je ne suis pas très forte avec ces trucs-là)**

**Pairing : une fois n'est pas coutume, un petit Ikkaku-Yumichika**

**Note de l'auteur : d'après moi, c'est le duo le plus ambigu de Bleach. Même sans être fangirl yaoiste, on peut trouver l'attitude de Yumichika franchement bizarre J'ai essayé ici de développer un peu les psychologies de chacun, mais si dans mon esprit, tout est très clair, à l'écrit…peut-être que ça l'est moins. J'espère cependant me tromper, car sinon je fais une écrivaine bien minable, si je ne sais même pas me faire comprendre…XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku aimait se battre.

Yumichika aimait Ikkaku. Son affection pouvait facilement passer pour une franche et profonde amitié; après tout, l'amitié est une forme d'amour, qu'ils partagent indubitablement.

Ikkaku aimait donc Yumichika, à sa manière; mais pas autant que de se battre. Son amour pour le combat était passionné, et forcément violent.

L'amour de Yumichika, quant à lui, était placide, plutôt calme, inébranlable, presque platonique.

Même quand ils faisaient l'amour…

Mais le terme est mal choisi : ils baisaient. Et ce n'était pas « beau ».

C'est Ikkaku qui avait commencé.

Un soir, il rentrait après s'être à nouveau battu; il était couvert de sang, de sueur et de boue; l'excitation qu'il dégageait était quasiment perceptible dans l'air, comme une odeur d'ozone.

Yumichika n'avait rien vu venir; en quelques minutes, Ikkaku lui avait arraché son yukata et, malgré ses protestations véhémentes, le violait sans vergogne.

Jusque-là, Yumichika n'avait pas réalisé qu'au Rukongai, seuls les plus forts obtenaient ce qu'ils voulaient, tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Il l'apprit cette nuit-là.

C'est pourquoi il devînt fort; et beau.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Ikkaku, ou avec son comportement; il lui avait simplement ouvert les yeux. Et pour Yumichika, cette découverte était comme une gêne, qu'il diminuait en se préoccupant de beauté. Comme un remède à une douleur imaginaire.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, ils ont établis entre eux une sorte de pacte.

Lorsque les pulsions d'Ikkaku deviennent trop dures à refouler, il éteint les lumières. Yumichika se charge alors de fermer les volets; et ils se retrouvent seuls, le font dans le noir, afin de préserver l'illusion. Cette illusion qu'ils ont, d'un commun accord, décidés de créer chaque fois qu'ils passaient à l'acte, dans la chaleur un peu humide de la pièce close; l'illusion que l'autre est un total étranger, qui disparaîtrait à tout jamais dès l'instant de grâce passé. Comme ça, c'était sans conséquence, et au matin, ils pouvaient faire comme si de rien n'était, se réveillant chacun dans leur lit, avec la sensation très nette de s'être débarrassé d'un poids. Leur amitié demeurait sans tache et ils étaient heureux de cette façon.

Du moins ils en étaient intimement persuadés.

Yumichika trouvait cette situation arrangeante; lui n'avait pas les mêmes désir, ou pas avec la même intensité; il savait se maîtriser. Seule la beauté lui était indispensable. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de penser à ce qu'il ressentirait si c'était bien Ikkaku qui l'étreignait durant ces nuits de folie où tout était sombre; il préférait penser à un inconnu, même s'il savait la vérité, il faisait exprès de l'ignorer. Il ne se passait, de toute manière, rien de concret, rien qui puisse changer ses sentiments en quoique ce soit; donc autant l'ignorer.

Pour Ikkaku, les choses étaient légèrement différentes. Il ressentait comme un vide, un manque. Quand il se défoulait dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Ikkaku se surprenait parfois à chercher les lèvres de son partenaire, ce qui n'était pas bien.

Tacitement, un baiser est une promesse, un geste qui tend vers un avenir; ils étaient sensés passer une nuit sans lendemain.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus Ikkaku avait du mal à garder à l'esprit cet anonymat; il reconnaissait le corps doux contre lui, les cheveux soyeux sur l'oreiller, les hanches étroites et souples qui dansent contre lui, les doigts fins et habiles qui lui prodiguent ces caresses qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier…

Mais ce sont des détails. Rien ne doit filtrer.

Ils ne se voient pas, ou seulement des silhouettes dans le noir; ils ne s'entendent pas non plus; leur pacte les oblige à serrer les dents pour étouffer leurs gémissements. Tout pour préserver l'illusion.

Pour oublier qui ils sont, ce qu'ils font, et pourquoi. Afin de continuer d'être amis et de s'aimer, comme avant, à leur manière bizarre et tordue.

Mais Ikkaku peut le sentir : la bulle se désagrége. C'est Yumichika qu'il tient entre ses bras, et un jour viendra où leurs lèvres scelleront un nouveau contrat.


End file.
